


What Family Does

by astradanvers



Series: On The Run [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I think it works perfectly, I'm Sorry, Spoilers Supergirl 1x17, i had to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone joins Alex and Hank while they’re on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Family Does

They’re camped out in some little nowhere campsite just on the edge of the mountains, “What are you looking for so hard, Alex?” Hank asks after having watched her staring up at the stars for the better part of the four hours they’ve agreed to take as a break from traveling. They should be leaving soon, he’s not sure she’s up for it.

“Nothing,” she says, voice hardly more than a whisper as she looks to the bracelet on the wrist opposite her Supergirl beacon. “I’m looking for someone,” she says some time later, “not something.”

Hank sighs, “She won’t know where to find us, Alex.”

“I always know where to find her, J’onn,” a new voice says and both occupants of the campsite look up to see a dark haired woman hovering above them. Quietly she floats to the ground at Alex’s side, accepting the weight of the younger woman into her arms. “It’s okay, brave one, it’s okay.”

Hank stares at the two women before silently nodding his head, “We could use your help, General.”

Astra bypasses the log being used as a bench and settles on the ground, pulling Alex down into her lap, “What exactly are we doing?”

“Breaking into a secret government agency where they experiment on aliens, dissect them, mix human and alien DNA, and who knows what else.”

“Project Cadmus then,” Astra says simply, glancing to the woman in her arms to find Alex has finally succumbed to slumber. “What sparked this mission?”

“Alex and I were to be sent there. Stubborn, foolish girl.”

Hank shakes his head, “No, I don’t suppose I would.” He sighs, “Her father is alive.”

“What?”

“The man who arrested us, he had seen Jeremiah,” he stops, “had seen him tortured.” He meets Astra’s eyes, “She’s going to need you more than ever for this.”

“She has me,” Astra promises, “hold tightening a bit on the woman in her arms. “She needs you too.”

Hank smiles sadly, “She’s had me since the moment Jeremiah told me to protect her.”

Astra nods, “Then we should get going.”

“She’s asleep.”

“And she can sleep while we fly. I have a safe house an hour’s flight to the east. It has food, warm beds and can be used as a homebase. No one will find us there, we will all be safe until the morning.”

Slowly Hank nods, “I’ll come back for the bikes tomorrow.” Astra nods, then stands with Alex still in her arms, “Astra,” Hank says quietly and its the first time he says her name without a hard edge to his voice, “thank you.”

Astra nods, smiles, “Its what family does,” she says before taking to the sky, ensuring Hank is following before she flies further into the mountains. She presses her lips to Alex’s temple, “I’m here, brave one,” she promises, “always.”


End file.
